


Swapped

by Blind_Shot



Series: This is worth living for. I’ll never forget this, it’s in my memory files forever. [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Bodyswap, Explicit Language, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humanity, Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Revenant Being Revenant (Apex Legends), Soft Revenant (Apex Legends), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Shot/pseuds/Blind_Shot
Summary: After getting electrocuted and EMP'ed so many times in a match, a Kraber shot sends them back to the ship to respawn. Nothing out of the ordinary, right? That's what Revenant had hoped and what Path had thought.
Relationships: Pathfinder & Revenant (Apex Legends), Pathfinder/Revenant (Apex Legends)
Series: This is worth living for. I’ll never forget this, it’s in my memory files forever. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803169
Comments: 14
Kudos: 97





	1. Where's Pathfinder?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I meant to upload this earlier but I was so caught in proofreading it so much, I couldn't stop myself. That challenge gave me such brainfood, it also made me take a step back and just rest after it was all done and over with. I really enjoyed myself and the Discord peeps are so nice! Sorry for the wait but I wanted to see if I can build on this any more. I couldn't without it going into another chapter so I hope you guys enjoy!  
> I love feedback so if there's anything, just let me know! Much love 💓

Revenant was warned before and he knew from experience, there are just some things that you can’t do when your body is metal and electricity packed into a small vessel. Even if he was a towering simulacrum, his slender frame still meant that the blows he took would rack his systems. Exposed wiring equated to him having to take a different route each time and it was an added chore for him to keep an eye out in the nooks and crannies for any debris. The recovery period didn't take long, but it still meant time where he was vulnerable. Such a hassle. And it was only going to get worse from joining the Games. 

He should've known that going through however many fucking fences and getting EMP'ed so many fucking times would've done something to his circuitry. Right now? He could care a whole lot less about that. His team had moved towards the center of Capacitor, the heart of all those damned Charge Towers. They had traveled here intending to loot some more high tier gear and just to have a quick fight or two but it seems that the other squads had different plans in store. They had all diverged upon the area, making it the main fighting ground for this game. 

He ducked beneath a spray of bullets before sliding into another fence and seeing that an EMP was going to hit for the umpteenth time. The damn drone was hiding somewhere outside of the building and there were too many snipers in the area for him to even bother trying to hunt it down. One thing he's going to do after the games is to track down the hacker and show the Korean a thing or two for setting off that many EMPs. He grunted as the pulse hit, jostling up his electrical flow and trying his best to get it regulated before his body entered a repair state. Wouldn’t that be nice for them to find him in? A sitting duck. 

Just when he thought he could pop a few cells, an enemy had wandered into his line of sight. It was Gibraltar. He pulled out his Flatline and downed him, leading into ending the big man. Good. One less skinsuit he would have to worry about. Jolly boy must've been affected by the Wattson and Crypto combo as well. He tried once more to fill his shields and was about to finish when he got sucker-punched in the side of the face. He whipped his head around and saw the offender, it was Pathfinder. _I swear-_ The scout was shuffling his feet and drawing his arm back for another hit. _Son of a-_ When he went in for the swing, Revenant caught the MRVN's fist, twisting it around the scout's body and holding it behind his back.

"You have a lot of _fucking_ nerve socking me in the face right now. I ain't in the mood." He growled in the scout's audio receptors. Path paid no mind to his threats, struggling for an escape.

"Yes, but we're currently in a game, friend. No mercy!" He pulled again, but the simulacrum tightened his grip. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that _another_ EMP was going to hit. This would be the one to take out all of his shields for sure.

"No mercy? No mercy would be me showing you what happens when you _interrupt me._ " He raised his other hand to grasp the scout's chin, he was going to break this annoying little MRVN's neck. Once that EMP was over with, he'll be able to finish the scout, quick and easy. He just had to be patient. 

Once he felt that familiar surge, he readied his shoulder for the snap but couldn’t act on it. He couldn't move. That's when he realized he heard the sound of a Kraber being fired after the pulse and both him and Path were in its sights. He collapsed from the impact, Path following suit and it was clear that they were the last ones in their squads. He saw the MRVN twitch slightly before falling completely still, he only hoped that the scout had died quickly. It wasn’t long before he lost consciousness. 

* * *

  
  


“Welcome back, I hope the mission was a success?” A voice called out to him. The call came just when he had finished his shower, he was rustling his hair as he approached the holo-screen.

“Yeah yeah, what do you want?” He wandered through his apartment after he had killed the woman, some head of a corrupt corporation, or something like that.

“I suppose you want your credits first, correct?” There was a message that popped up of the disclosed amount of money having been transferred to his account. He grunted in approval.

“You’ll get your next assignment tomorrow. For now, we just wanted to do a check-up on you.” She purred, the noise reverberated through the speakers. If there was one thing he hated, it’s people trying to butter him up, and the lady always tried to butter him up.

“I’m fine. Just get to the point, _sweetie._ ”

“A little feisty today, aren’t we? As I’ve said, we just wanted to check up on you and make sure you’re alright. Nothing out of the ordinary? Remember, nothing is too little that shouldn’t be disclosed to us.” As he rubbed the towel on his ear, he thought back on that face he saw in the mirror. It was blurry but he knew what his face looked like and that image wasn’t his. Red and white hugged the creature’s features, bright yellow orbs staring back at him, but when he wiped the condensation away, he was greeted by his confused human expression. He knew there was something else there, just couldn’t place it as he had heard the communicator call coming from his living room. He had told them about this before but they responded that maybe he wasn’t sleeping enough. Bullshit. If he wasn’t sleeping enough, he wouldn’t be doing his job correctly. He faced the monitor.

“Ain’t different from yesterday, _princess._ ” He was met with a breathy sigh.

“Is it so hard to just ask employees how they’re doing? We’re worried about you. If you saw that creature again, understand that it might be your diet. Maybe you’ve been having too much fast-food lately-”

“And I’m done talking with you. Anything else you wanted to know?” He had heard enough from the woman. He just wanted to unwind with some popcorn, tea, and perhaps a movie. Who knows, maybe Bourne might be on tonight. He was a sucker for those. 

“Good day, Revenant.” He could feel those eyes roll as the call ended. He enjoyed that, pissing people off whenever he could because they pissed him off. What can he say? He’s multifaceted.

As he fell backward, expecting the cushions of his couch to greet his back, he was thrown into a dark abyss. He felt daggers pierce his chest, bullets driving through every part of his body, his lungs being filled with water. And that was all a lie. A damn lie that the Syndicate and Hammond put him through. Yes, he was being stabbed or shot at, but breathing? Drowning? He was a fucking simulacrum and yet here he is, choking on his blood, seeing the scarlet liquid leak onto his hands and down his body. That’s when his flesh turned to metal. That’s when he saw a bright light…

* * *

When he woke up, he felt oddly at peace. Why did he feel this way? Usually, he's in pain, pissed, and terrified because of his degraded programming. But right now? He felt eerily calm. Something was off. His visual hud wasn't the same, it was clearer and blinking in hues of blue and green. He scanned the ceiling, noticing the familiar steel that decorated the ship. So he's in the respawn rooms, that much he could tell. He let a few seconds pass before sitting up and what greeted his vision was not his tattered, red, decrepit body. No. What he saw was a familiar blue MRVN frame, much bulkier than his own. Looking at his hands confirmed his suspicions, they weren't his but the friendly scout's. He wanted to scream but the scout's vocal processor wasn't capable of that, and instead, a high pitched whine escaped him. Lifeline broke through the doors when she heard the noise, stopping herself short and shaking her head when she saw who was on the table.

"Oh, this boy. Path, why you whinging? This happens all the time, you die and get respawned back here. Ain't nothing new." She thought nothing more of the situation, turning on her heels to head towards the exit.

"I ain't Pathfinder." He muttered. She stopped.

"'Scuse me?" She turned around and got closer, observing him as she pulled up his reports on the monitor. He was studying his hands.

"What you mean you ain't Path?" She eyed him ridiculously. _'Bot must be crazy._ She squeaked when he grabbed her by the shoulders and held her close, her breath fogging his lens as their faces dared to touch each other.

"I. Ain't. Pathfinder." He punctuated, his voice sounding just like the MRVN's. He couldn't help himself from reaching up and letting his fingers ghost above his neck, amazed at himself at the sounds he made. As she studied him in his optic, her eyes widened.

"Revenant? Then where's Path?" It was barely a whisper. He gazed back at her and she could tell, he was just as worried as she was. 

They heard a scream echoing off of the walls, they knew who it was. Revenant released his hold on her and hopped off the bed. He overestimated his experience to the body as he promptly tripped and fell over, landing on his face. _Dammit!_ He knew the MRVN's body was different, but it all felt so new, a stark contrast to what he’s been living with. Lifeline was already ahead of him, sprinting out of the doors towards the source of the sound. He hefted himself up and ran out of the room, slamming face-first into the wall across, missing the sharp turn. He grunted but didn't waste any time to recollect himself as he tried to catch up to the medic. She popped through a few doors, trying to locate where exactly Revenant's body is at. Or rather, where Path is. They reached the end of the hallway and got to the next when they saw a nurse scurrying out of a room. _That's gotta be him._ They got to the entrance and what they saw, made their hearts sink. A figure was huddled in a corner, the furniture pushed and turned over, the room a mess, but so was the Legend. They both moved in slowly, the other Legends starting to show up by the doorway.

"'Ey now Path. It's me, Ajay. Are you okay?" She spoke gingerly, crouched slightly so she didn't seem intimidating. Years of comforting traumatized patients took a toll on her but proved helpful for the most part, and that's what she hoped as she got closer to her friend. Or so she thought. Path shook his head and curled up even more, his arms rested on his knees, hands gripping his helm. Lifeline raised a bit, upset to see her friend in this state. Even though she might have her differences with everyone, she would do everything she can to make them feel better. But it seems that right now, she was powerless in helping the poor scout. Revenant placed a hand on her shoulder, motioning her back. Even if she couldn't make out what he's feeling, she knew he meant well, especially to Path. She knows better now, he isn't just a killer with no feelings. It might've taken him a while but he's changed and she thinks, for the better. She nodded, backing up to give him room. He was grateful as she moved, noting to somehow repay her afterward. As he got down to Path’s level, he could hear the shakiness in the scout's breathing. It was painful, seeing him in this terrible state, having to endure these things that he knew all too well of. It's not easy, it changes the person. That much he knows.

"Path. Marvin. I know what you're going through, I know _exactly_ what you’re going through. These are some new experiences. You must be so overwhelmed. Hell, I’d be surprised if you weren’t. But I've dealt with them my entire existence, ever since I found out on that one day." He brought a hand to the scout's cheek, wiggling his boxy fingers beneath the slim ones that used to be his. Path looked up at him with such a fright in his optics.

"How?" His whole body was trembling. Revenant wished he could express his emotions visually, to show his sympathy for the scout. He'll just have to tell him.

"I just did, on my own. It was hard but I accepted my fate. But we’re not gonna accept yours. You’re not supposed to be in there, I’m the one who should be suffering. And we're gonna fix this. We're gonna help you through this. I'll be by your side the whole time." Path whimpered, falling apart and jumping onto Revenant's form. The scout grasped around the other tightly and silently wept, Revenant rubbing his back. This was going to be trying times, probably even more so than when he first went through it on his own. Except there's no way in hell he would leave the scout by himself and suffer, lest he would be just as awful, or even worse, than the ones who doomed him to this eternal hell. No. He’s gonna help the scout and find a way to fix this or he’ll die trying. He swears it.


	2. Cause and Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Path and Revenant have some heart-to-heart alone time as the others are searching for a way to fix this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the life of me, I was stuck in a rut and was having the hardest time getting out of it but I did it! These two are just the cutest 💓 I added some things to the first chapter so that it flows better, a few words and sentences here and there 🤗  
> Revenant comforting Path and them just spending some time with each other.  
> Thank you all for the kind words!

"How the hell did this happen?" Bangalore was staring at the monitor, pieces of code scrolling by as Crypto was pulling up information from the latest respawn.

"It seems like the two had such an extreme electrical influx during the respawn, they somehow got switched? Possibly some kind of added assistance from an outside source? I don't believe that the interference from Crypto and me would be the sole reason, there has to be more to it than that. It's a very interesting phenomenon but still quite upsetting to see these two in this state." Wattson stood by Path, inspecting his framework and flashing him a smile before turning her attention to Revenant.

"Ya, I don't know how this could’ve happened unless someone was pulling some strings." Crypto pursed his lips, inspecting the cryptic lines on the screen as he thought about who could've been the one to do this. He had some ideas but kept them to himself, he didn't want to start insinuating someone without solid proof. He knew from experience.

"Why would anyone wanna pull any strings for this? Now we've got two bots who don't even know how the other works." Bangalore's eyes rested upon the pair, her features softening as she watched Path, one of her dear friends, suffer from an episode. Revenant comforted the scout, holding him close and whispering things to him that she couldn't make out. She then surveyed the room, studying her colleagues for any telltale signs that could expose the culprit. That's until her eyes rested on Loba and it seemed that everyone else had the same idea. The thief knew what those eyes meant and she didn't like what they were assuming. She stared back incredulously.

"I would never do something like this, even with my vendetta. Besides, the demonio being in that MRVN body doesn't benefit me. This won't get me any closer to his source code. Actually, this just made my job _much_ more difficult.” She scoffed. Her coworkers really thought she did this? She felt offended. She had much more class than to do something as lowly as switching the two. Strangely enough, even she felt sorry for the scout. Who knows what kind of pain he’s been having to go through.

"I'm afraid she's correct. What benefit would Ms. Andrade gain with the two subjects in each other's bodies?" Caustic commented, observing the discourse.

"Just giving my two credits here but, why should we be taking advice from you?" Mirage murmured. The trapper quipped back. 

"That incident was important to me. This, however, is not. Such a compelling study, a simulacrum and a MRVN in each other's bodies, yet-"

"Yo, you can't say that! Imagine if you were in their shoes, I don't know if I can handle body-switching with you. How do you even go fast with all that gear? Oh! What if I used your traps to go even _higher_ on my jump pads?!" Octane bounded, bouncing off the walls as he thought of the possibilities.

"I don't. And you didn't let me finish. I was going to add that this would provide unfavorable conditions within the Games. With the two specimens housing vessels that the other doesn't have full control of, what do we see in them from participating when they could mean the difference between success and failure?" Revenant glared daggers into Caustic as he held onto the frightened scout. What does he know? What if they are able to work just fine even with such a unique predicament? Just as he was about to give the Doctor a piece of his mind, Bloodhound spoke.

"Because they have every right to be here, as much as the others among us." Bloodhound advised, their goggles glinting as they turned their head to the trapper. Caustic huffed as he returned the glare, both engaged in a quiet staring contest. 

"'Ey now, that's enough out of all of you. It's the weekend so I'm sure these two are gonna work things out, just gotta give them some time." Lifeline smiled at the pair, rubbing Path's back, to which she is still getting used to. The scout had calmed down, thanks to Revenant's consoling words. Path hummed back cheerfully. 

"Thanks, friends. Hmm, I think I'm gonna go outside for a bit, if that's okay?" He scanned the room before settling on Revenant, the simulacrum nodding gently.

"If that's what you need." Revenant knew Path needed space. Hell, if he were Path, he would’ve left a long time ago. When he saw the scout do his little jiggle, he knew he was right.

"Hey, Path. Lemme know if you still wanna go out to the bar later. I know we made some plans before but I think that maybe those might be out of the bag? Or is it out of the window?" Mirage chuckled nervously, face as gentle as ever as he approached the scout. Path straightened up as the memory came back to him, his shoulders drooping as he thought about the current situation. 

"Oh, we did, didn't we? I'm sorry but I don't think I can do that now. I do apologize for having your hopes up, Mirage."

"Hey, it's no big deal! I'm here if you ever need me." He placed a hand on Path's shoulder, the scout glad that his friend wasn’t upset at him, but he was upset at himself. 

"Thanks." He got up and nodded to the trickster, waving goodbye to the rest as he moved to the exit. Once the doors closed, the group began discussing the next plan of action to remedy the two. It seemed like that it would take a while, or some kind of miracle in order to get things right. Even if it was going to be a risky venture, they were willing to do anything that it would take. Revenant was quiet, drowning out the insistent chatter as he thought about Path. He missed that always positive and challenging attitude, now scared away as Path was fighting his inner demons. He clutched his hands in frustration, he felt too calm for once in his life and he hated it. That peace he so desperately wanted didn’t feel so peaceful now. Not when someone so important to him was in so much pain. 

"Revenant." He was pulled from his thoughts to look at the source of the voice. It was Wraith.

"I think maybe Path needs you right now." Her tone was gentle. He grunted, the sound tumbling out like a low hum.

"What makes you say that?"

"Let's just say a little birdie told me. We've got it handled here, I think you being with him might be for the best. For both of you." For once, her lips were slightly upturned at the corners, her eyes soft as she spoke. He still sat unwavering until he felt a strong hand push him up onto his feet.

“Yeah brudda, you should go to him. I know he needs you, and you need him.” Gibraltar beamed at Revenant, a smile that he wasn’t used to receiving. 

_This is new._ He simply nodded, whispering a faint _'thank you'_ before exiting through the doors. _Damn._ He was softening up in this body already. Curse the scout for not having malicious thoughts built into his processor. It was such an odd change of pace, even Wraith and Gibby did a double-take.

He knew where Path would've gone, it was their little spot that they loved to be at. A short walk from the lounge where everyone had rendezvoused by, the garden was a sweet escape from the commotion. And he was right. The scout was sitting beneath a baby blue and pink tree, hugging his knees to his chest as he gazed lazily at the flowers and weeds by his feet.

“Path, are you alright?” Revenant approached the huddled mass. Under the moonlight, one would've thought he seemed content but the simulacrum knew he was far from it. He lived under that façade himself for so long. Too long. Path released a deep sigh. _Path, breathing?_ He was getting used to this pretty quickly.

“Is this what you always felt? So much pain, suffering, and an unimaginable amount of emotions? How do you do it? How do any of my friends do it?” He was watching the wind blow through the grass, the petals falling gracefully onto him, trying with all of his might to control these foreign feelings. 

It was way too much, and all so overwhelming for the first day in a human 'body'. He turned to glance up at Revenant, who was watching him the entire time. It was weird, seeing his own optic stare at him so longingly when he used to dream of becoming the Apex Champion and meeting his creator. Was he always that tall? That bulky? Huh. The simulacrum took a seat next to him, gaze never wavering as he got closer. 

“With a strong heart. C'mere.” Revenant opened his arms, the scout scooting in until he was enveloped by the other. It was soothing, the soft thrum of their motors joining the lullaby of the crickets, the fireflies dancing around them in a quiet conversation. 

“This is nice.” Path snuggled deeper into the hold. It was such a pleasant change of pace from the arena and what he’s been having to wallow with for the past 12 hours. Just being here, held and comforted by the one he loved, brought him so much joy in his systems. Revenant looked down and brushed some of the fallen petals that stuck to the scout’s face, inwardly smiling when he saw how at peace Path was as he stared into those optics.

“Yeah, it usually is.” He chuckled, the sounds coming out like hiccups. 

He remembered when the days got too rough, being held by Path calmed his troubled mind to focus on the current. He rested his chin on top of Path’s head, pulling him closer and watching the clouds drift on by, the breeze carrying the leaves and his hopes with it. He so desperately wanted to save his loved one from this situation, spare him of all of this pain and suffering. But for now, he was going to be the rock beneath Path’s feet. 

* * *

They had spent the night there, the starry skies slowly bleeding away to a soft glow of orange and red hues. Revenant had gone into a light sleep, another new thing he’s finding out about the MRVN body, waking up as the colors started to pierce the growing blue canvas. 

He pulled back to glance down at the form in his arms, quiet throughout the whole night without incident. Path had ‘fallen asleep’, a habit that he himself had a hard time breaking. Revenant never slept for long though, jumping awake whenever he encountered another death or the nightmare that’s been haunting him his whole existence. Fortunately, it seemed that the scout had been sleeping soundly as his motors softly whirred, optics off. So strange to be looking at his own face without the golden orbs staring back. Revenant knew that the peace wouldn’t last long as the sun slowly crept up from under the horizon. _Another long day._

He gently roused Path awake, the scout making noises as if smacking his lips? The hell? Thinking back on it, he did the same thing when Path woke him up. He smiled as the scout glanced up at him, pulling their foreheads together before deciding to head back to the lounge. When they entered, they knew from the state of affairs that there was still no solution to the pair's problem. Wanting to make better use of their time and heeding some advice from the other Legends, they decided to go to the training grounds instead. Maybe learning about each other's bodies this way can prove a little bit more beneficial than just sitting idly by, or giving the Legends unnecessary worry about their friend.

"How the hell do you use this thing?" Revenant growled as he was struggling to rewind the grapple back into its housing.

After figuring out how to activate it, and that was one hell of a thing to do, he managed to get himself and Path tangled its clutches. It took nearly an hour for them to get freed from the cabling mess, the scout giggling the whole time. He had half a mind to take Path’s hand and cut them free, but then he would end up with a broken grapple, making them have to go get a spare from Path’s room and reattach that one, and a bunch of extra steps that he had no patience for. That’s probably why Path was the better decision-maker in the relationship, he just usually acted on instinct.

"You have to click the button! Uhh, lemme see." Path grabbed the simulacrum's hand, turning it palm up and closely observing the gears. 

Revenant couldn’t help the heat that was building up in his chassis as he watched Path search for the spot, the still unfamiliar fans picking up their pace. It was odd, watching a body that he hated so much with a passion, care so deeply for him. He supposes it’s not him anymore since now it’s Path but his feelings towards it were conflicted. As Path gingerly bent the joints in Revenant's hands and looked between each one closely, he couldn’t help but feel butterflies in his stomach. He had to rest his other hand on his chest to calm down before he overheated.

"Mmm, here! Bend your pinky in." Revenant held the hand closer to his face, finding the particular button and doing as he was instructed, the grapple hook retracting quickly. He knew something was up when he saw Path’s frantic reaction to it, his figure visibly trembling.

"Oh my, lift your pinky!"

"What? How-" Physics took its course as the cord got shorter, the hook whipping around wildly and knocking the two off their feet before settling back smoothly into its housing.

"Are you okay, Rev?" Path groaned, rubbing the side of his head as he eyed the simulacrum, reaching forward with his other hand.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I’m more worried about you. Hold still." Revenant hurriedly got closer to Path and held his hand to the scout’s injury, his concern focused entirely on the other. Path could hear Revenant’s optic focusing in and out at the finer details. As he glanced up to watch, Revenant caught his gaze and stopped what he was doing.

“What?” Path paused before a laugh echoed out of him, a genuine laugh that the simulacrum hasn’t yet heard since the incident. Is that what Revenant sounded like when he laughed? It was different, more short chuckles and whispers compared to his lengthy ones. Nevertheless, it was a much more delightful sound compared to his. It was like birdsong, the noise blanketing the area and giving Revenant so much warmth. 

“Nothing, you’re just so cute.” Revenant could feel the heat rising to his face, his screen involuntary switching to a blushing emoji.

“You’re the cute one.” His optic darted to a distant direction before tilting his forehead to rest it against Path’s.

“You okay?”

“Of course! As long as you’re here with me.” _Dammit._ Path being this adorable was not helping with the current situation. The scout even started to nuzzle into the crook of Revenant’s neck. As much as he wanted to return the affection, he knew they had a job to do and it was going to take the whole weekend to finish it.

“Okay, okay, that’s enough. It’s your turn, try using the silence.” Path uttered a sad groan as Revenant got to his feet.

“I know how much you want to cuddle and shit, trust me, I do too, but we gotta get ready before the weekend ends. I ain't gonna be a sitting duck while we're stuck like this.” He reached down and picked the scout up, the other pouting as he got to his feet.

“Do I have to?”

“Yes.”

“Can I get a kiss after?” Path mumbled. Revenant stuttered, the question throwing him in for a loop.

“Wha-?... Fine.”

“Yay!” The scout clapped his hands as Revenant tried to regain his composure. 

“Like this?” Path asked as he took his stance. The simulacrum nodded as he watched.

“How do you...?” Path’s optics were riddled with confusion as he held his arm out, twisting it around as if trying to find the hidden button.

“Flex your fingers, stretch them out in the direction you want it to go. The latch will open up and your pinky and index fingers will stretch back to propel the orb.” And just as he was told, the appendages acted on their own. Fingers taunt as they reflexively reached back to cradle the sphere that popped up from its housing.

“Oh dear.”

“That’s it. Now, when you’re ready, flick your elbow upwards and it’ll launch itself.” Revenant stepped back and urged Path to try, the scout nodding before turning to focus on a nearby target.

He did what he was told, the elbow popping back in place as the orb was propelled through the air. Both were surprised by his accuracy, the target was hit dead-on as the shadowy smoke surrounded the area. He watched the latch close and his fingers returning to normal as if nothing had happened. Revenant clapped in approval as Path turned around to face him.

“Nice job, looks like you were made to be a killer.”

“Yay! Do I get my prize now?” Path perked up, watching Revenant inquisitively. 

The simulacrum grunted as he leaned up to press his face upon the other, Path squeaking in approval. It was a strange yet inviting gesture given that now he was the short one. He was so used to leaning down and cradling the bundle of joy yet this didn't make the feeling that came from it any different. The scout couldn’t stop himself as he placed his digits on either side of Revenant’s face, pulling him in closer and deepening the affection. Path loved making Revenant fluster, watching as he pulled back to see the emoji on his screen, all blushed and angry. That's when the scout knew he did his job right. 

"Great, now it's zipline time! Aim with your forearm and when you're ready, bend your thumb in." The scout all too quickly repositioned Revenant and took a step back, nodding at his handiwork as the simulacrum stared at his significant other. The scout gave a thumbs up with a head tilt, his optics glowing more of an orange tinge. Revenant shook it off, aiming across the area and flexing his thumb inwards, the end of the zipline attaching to the other side. He chuckled as Path cheered.

"Wonderful job, Revy!" Revenant hummed.

"Mmm, now it's your turn. Summon the totem. Surge your power through your arms into your hands. If you feel something tingling, then you’re doing it right. Focus that power into a singular spot and the totem will appear. Once you release, that’s when the totem will remain. Take it slow and steady, stop if you don’t feel comfortable to continue. I’ll be right here." Revenant gave a reassuring squeeze on Path’s shoulder as he stepped behind him, motioning to the ground in front. 

“This will be your canvas. Go whenever you’re ready. Just letting you know, it will be taxing so take your time.” He heard Path gulp as the scout’s optics turned off, controlling his breathing and focusing on the power within him. 

It was quiet as the scout channeled the energy, his fingers flexing as he targeted the area in front of him. There were soft squeaks as Path visibly struggled to focus on that unknown power, the totem slowly appearing, pieces assembling out of nowhere. _Not bad._ It took Revenant a few tries before he managed to summon his first so as he was watching the scout do it on his first attempt, he was immensely impressed. As Path brought his hands closer together, he released that deep breath that he didn’t know he was holding, staring at the relic before him.

“Nice job, Marvin! You did great.” Path chuckled as he watched the smoke twist and twirl in the wind, leaning back onto Revenant.

“That was tiring.”

“You’ll get used to it. That’s where most of your energy is going towards, summoning the totem. The skinsuits just don't know how draining it is but you’re usually left exhausted afterward.” He reached forward and touched the artifact, the shadows swallowing him whole. It felt different in this body, something that wasn't made for multiple uses of death protection, the whisps seeping into his gears and churning away at his core. _So this is what the others felt._ It was as if corruption was coursing through him, causing his desires to jump headfirst into battle, amongst others, to be even stronger. Path started to reach forward but Revenant pulled his hand back.

“I don’t think you should be entering the shadows anytime soon in your current condition. You’re already tired after one summoning.” 

“What’s this I’m feeling, Revenant?” The scout looked at his hand, gripping it tightly as he held it close to his chest.

“What?” The simulacrum leaned back to look down at the scout, his optics dim as he lazily eyed the totem. He knew what Path wanted to do, but he knew better.

“Listen, you need to rest. You did great and today was a good start, you've exceeded all of my expectations, but I can see that the emotions are starting to get to you.” Path flexed his hand, the blade taking shape. Revenant reached forward and held onto the hand, rubbing it in an attempt to relax the tensions.

“Path, no.” The scout didn’t move, hand still in its blade form. Revenant maneuvered in front of Path, death protection disappearing from his form and the totem going back from whence it came. He stared into those optics, what used to be a soft orange glow of optimism was now a swirling golden fire of dark emotions, dancing before him in a silent battle. The scout was staring at the hand still, gaze never wavering from its obsession. Revenant rested a finger underneath Path’s chin, raising his gaze so that he was looking at the simulacrum but Revenant could tell, the scout was staring at some faraway object and not at him.

“Marvin, listen to me. I’m here, you need to snap out of it. Whatever you’re feeling right now? That’s temporary. But we’re not. Come back to me here, darling. I'll help you through till the end.” The call worked, Path’s optics refocusing and staring directly at Revenant, the simulacrum rubbing his cheek.

“Rev?”

“I’m right here.” He whispered tenderly. Path’s hand released its form, relaxing back into normality as he started to piece together what happened.

“I-I felt like, I was in a dream. But, but it wasn’t pleasant, there was nothing happy about it. There was so much… carnage...”

“That’s what the nightmares are like. Don’t worry, I’ll be here to drive them away.”

“Rev, I don’t like it.” Path started hiccuping, Revenant pulling him closer into a hug.

“I know, I know. Let’s go take a break. Maybe a movie or some cooking will help.” Revenant took Path’s hand and led him inside the complex, going down the familiar corridors to the quiet lounge. 

He heard the others earlier, how they were talking about moving into the workshop so that they were out of the way for the two, to make sure Path wouldn’t be even more stressed out than what he should encounter. As Revenant set themselves down onto the sofa and flipped the holo-screen on, he felt droplets fall upon his hand. _He’s crying._ He pulled Path into the crook of his neck, a place that he knew the other found solace in. The scout was shaking so bad, the simulacrum knew that it was his fears that were eating away at him.

“I’m scared.” Revenant pulled Path closer, pressing his face to the scout’s head.

“Don’t be, I’m right here with you.” He rubbed Path’s hand, watching it clench as the panic started to set in. If he didn't calm Path down now, it was only going to get worse.

“If anyone messes with you, I’ll be here to protect you, no matter what. Whatever happens, I won't be too far away to catch you. And I know you're stronger than this. Have faith in yourself just like I have faith that you'll be able to conquer this bump in the road. Take it one step at a time. Nothing can stop the almighty Pathfinder, right?” Path's trembling dissipated greatly as Revenant soothed him, the words having such a strong effect on the scout's mentality.

“Thank you.” Path seemed to have perked up, looking up at Revenant before hugging him tighter. The simulacrum smiled.

“Now take a nap, you’ve earned it.” The scout hummed as his optics turned off, repositioning himself better.

“I love you, Revenant.” He murmured. A breath that the simulacrum didn't know he had, hitched when he heard Path say that. It was one thing to say it when he said thanks, it was another when he said it without anything bringing it up. He was being genuine with it right now.

“I love you more, Marvin.” Revenant whispered close to the scout's audio receptors, stroking his cheek as he watched Path go to sleep.

_Why did he have to be so damn cute?_ The scout had his ways of helping Revenant find his humanity. That’s probably where Path got his charm from and why Revenant fell for him. When one of them was down, the other was there to pick them back up and fill in the pieces. Revenant helped with Path to better understand human aspects and be his friend, while Path rekindled that broken part of him that he thought he'd lost forever. That piece of humanity, something he never thought of regaining, he somehow found it in this scout. And that's more than anything he could ever ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying so hard, I wanted to update so bad, but my brain wouldn't allow me that joy. It was hard to think of an ending to this but I'm satisfied with it. A fluff end as a prize because these two are having such a rough time.  
> I needed fluff but I needed pain, I made both. Now gimme fluff cause these two are gonna be the death of me.  
> I love all of the feedback! If there's anything, just let me know! Much love 💓


End file.
